Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board for mounting the same.
Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, demand for a multilayer ceramic electronic component having a small size and high capacitance has increased.
Therefore, dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been thinned and stacked in increasing amounts through various methods. Recently, as a thickness of individual dielectric layers has been reduced, multilayer ceramic electronic components having increased amounts of stacked layers included therein have been manufactured.
Multilayer ceramic electronic components may be miniaturized, and the dielectric layers and internal electrodes may be thinned, such that the dielectric layers and internal electrodes have been stacked in increasing amounts in order to implement a high degree of capacitance.
However, in a case in which dielectric layers and internal electrodes are thinned and stacked in an increased amount, although a high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component may be realized, but the multilayer ceramic electronic component may have a thickness thereof larger than a width thereof, due to the increase in stacked layers.
As described above, when a multilayer ceramic electronic component has a thickness larger than a width, external electrodes provided on both end surfaces of the multilayer ceramic electronic component may generally have circumferential surfaces having round shapes. Therefore, when the multilayer ceramic electronic component is mounted on a printed circuit board, the multilayer ceramic electronic component may not be maintained in a state thereof in which it is initially mounted on the board, and may frequently topple over. Hence, a mounting failure rate of the multilayer ceramic electronic component is increased.
Patent Document 1 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a smaller size and higher capacitance. However, Patent Document 1 does not disclose an element or a method for solving a defect in which the multilayer ceramic capacitor topples over when being mounted on a printed circuit board.